


Virtual Reality

by sapphires4eyes



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, pokespe
Genre: Gen, probably gonna edit the tags when i introduce everyone else, this is okay for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphires4eyes/pseuds/sapphires4eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd cheers loudly as they both walk up to the stage. “Good luck Red” Green mouths and only Red sees it. He nods as they both slip into virtual reality and their battle is displayed on a screen. The two boys pull out a pokeball, waiting for the timer to stop and the battle to begin. 3.....2....1...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular teenager Red (Except the fact that he's champion of Kanto, duh) hangs out with his two childhood friends Green and Blue. Summer is ending and it's time to meet new people. Huzzah (?)

Red kicked off his shoes and shoved them out of sight. He clambered up the stairs and hopped over the step that always creaked. His humble home was empty as per usual; he bet his parents wouldn’t get here until after midnight. He grabbed his phone from his bag and noticed 20 missed calls. He gulped as they were all from the same person. 

He slammed the door to his room and grabbed his prized possession: A hand held he won when he was 10 years old. He slipped his headset on and sat on his bed. He counted to ten…

He spawned in his house which was his usual setting and Green was already outside along with Blue. He waved at them and prepared to run down the stairs. He kicked open the door and greeted his friends “You’re 30 minutes late, Red” Green stated.

“Hehehe, sorry. I lost track of time at the arcade”. Red was used to random people running up to him for a battle. This one took longer because apparently he had stocked up on revives, like A LOT of revives which was a pretty dumb tactic.

Blue made an exaggerated sigh “Really Red? Don’t you get tired of chumps always challenging you? You guys always leave me behind since Green’s SUCH a buzz kill” She pouts at Green who looks away. Red apologized again and again to make her feel better.

Well she knew she wasn’t really upset but she wasn’t wrong. He’s been getting challenges now more than ever for some reason. Not to mention he’s been helping Green with his preparations. 

The three of them were comfortably drinking lemonade on the grass. Discussing school and how it would start tomorrow. Green was currently in Unova for the Pokémon World tournament. Not to battle, he says he’s being buried in paperwork. 

Blue was complaining about how stressful it was to be moving back to Pallet Town, Her parents finally agreed to move back to their old house. Red always wondered why there was a big empty house, what a shock that it was his friend Blue’s.

“You know how some of your stuff ALWAYS gets lost when you move, I’m pretty sure one guy stole my sweater, what a creep!” Blue exclaimed. Green was voicing his own complaints. Red laughed and the two of them turned “What’s so funny” They asked in unison.

“I never thought I’d hear Green complain” Red snorted.

“Or show emotion, Amiright Red?~” Blue chimed in. Green turned a special shade of red “You bothe shut up…”. Blue was about to say something when she suddenly remembered something “Oh hey guys!”

“Yeah” Red asked; curious at her sudden change. “You remember that new chat roulette function, right? Where you get to talk to random online?”. Red tried it once; he met more weirdos than he had ever before so he tended to avoid it but he nodded and Blue continued “I met this awesome person and her name is Yellow, I actually only kept talking to her cus I thought it would be funny y’know? There’s Blue, Green, Red… AND Yellow!~”

“You make us sound like a set or something” Green mutters but Blue doesn’t miss it. “Either way, she’s great and I’m pretty sure she’s gonna go to our school this year!”.

“Speaking of next year, Red you’re in a different class from us this year” Green mentions. Red pouts “What?! Why?!”. Green shrugs “Gramps sent me a list classes, I’ll check if there’s a Yellow somewhere”. Blue grinned “Much appreciated, Anyway! Red you’re probably in a different class this year because you failed a class last year~”.

Red freezes as he remembers “Gah! I failed ONE class that’s not fair, that teacher had it in for me”.

“I specifically remember you handing your homework…once, you didn’t even do it right” Green says as he squints at the distance “Do you guys think I’ll need glasses?” he murmurs. Blue giggles “Red, Calm down, it doesn’t matter if we’re not in the same class! We’ll still hang out. And maybe if you’re in a different class…you get to challenge Green to tournaments? Hm?”.

Red’s mood visibly brightened “Oh right! They shouldn’t have put up that rule that we couldn’t challenge our classmates anyway!:

“That was also you fault” Green said. “Hey! You’ve never objected to it either” Red argues but Green simply shrugs. Guh, trying to win a verbal fight with him was impossible and stupid. He did a quick walk around them and said “ Green I think you should get glasses…Maybe you can finally see how awesome I am”.

Blue applauds him “Good effort Red!”. Green looks dead inside “Red, I’d need more than glasses just to see that, it’s on a microscopic scale”.  
(And they proceed to sass each other, sort of.)

The next day, Green arrived and they mostly discussed how they improved their strengths over the summer, Blue would arrive right around time for dinner where they would eat at Green’s house. Red vaguely wondered if they should tell Blue what Green was really doing during the summer.

Nah, If Green would rather surprise her than he’d have no issues keeping the secret with him. He heard a van park in fron of Blue’s house soon followed by a moving van.

Red took notice that this was the last day of his summer.

What would a whole year of school expect from him, he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh, no story yet. Intros for characters next chapter. And I'll probably start using notes to explain the whole new game mechanics since the game plays in real life now. Perhaps it could be compared to the Matrix.


	2. Chapter 2

A man in pinstripe suit strode onto the stage, his confidence was brimming and his smile lit the stage. The audience was instantly hushed; something interesting was about to happen and they wanted to listen to every word.

He cleared his throat and gestured to the audience “Good evening ladies and gentleman!”.A few cheered, most applauded. “We are here to discuss the future of Pokémon!”. Now everyone was applauding and some even stood up.

“For the first time EVER, I have come up with the amazing idea of having A REGION WIDE TOURNAMENT” After seconds of confusion, absolutely everyone was yelling. The excitement spread through the crowd and people went absolutely ballistic.

Weeks later, It’s announced to the rest of the world and a young boy named Red happens to walk up to a poster. “Hey Green, Do you think I could win?!” He asks excitedly. Green smirks “No way, But I’m definitely gonna win!”. Red tackles Green “I could totally beat you!”. The two ten-year olds proceed with a battle to the death.

Months later, Red drums his fingers against the table as he sees Green at the opposite side of the room. Red slips the head set on comfortably and he is handed his handheld. He smiles; he wanted to win by beating Green. This was going to be their deciding match.  
One of them would become the champion of Kanto.

The crowd cheers loudly as they both walk up to the stage. “Good luck Red” Green mouths and only Red sees it. He nods as they both slip into virtual reality and their battle is displayed on a screen, an exact replica but with no people.

The two boys pull out a pokeball, waiting for the timer to stop and the battle to begin.

3, Red can feel is heart beating faster than ever…

2, Determination is etched on his face, Professor Oak, Blue and Bill are cheering him on in real life…

1, His grip tightens and he’s ready to start sprinting and finally….

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to multi task both my works in case I get stuck on one I could just work on the other. Mostly the story will probably a series of "episodes" leading to a finale. So occasionally some filler will be written and I think I should start writing one-shots as well. That is all, thankyou~


End file.
